How The Moopets Came To Be
by miss kermie
Summary: Kermoot has an idea to become famous, and goes off searching for imposters just like him. (Sorta like the Muppet Movie, but with Moopets)


**Chapter 1- How it started...**

The time of the year had come again, for everyone to celebrate a very special day. What day, you ask? Why, the day that the Moopets got together!

In fact, the Moopets were all celebrating now.

Kermoot was baking in the kitchen, as everyone else gathered around in the living room, watching TV.

"Happy anniversery ya'll! Look what I got!"

Foozie opened a present that contained a Nintendo Wii.

"Is that for us, or for you?" Poogy asked, with a little smirk on her face. It caused everyone to laugh.

At that moment, Kermoot came out, carrying a cake.

"Happy anniversery!" Kermoot yelled, as he gently sat the cake on the coffee table. After fanning the cake, so it cooled a bit, Kermoot took a seat next to Poogy, who was now alright with being called Kermoot's girlfriend.

"It's been seven years..." Animool said.

"Yep. Seven years of torture, seven years of bitter!" Roowlf chuckled, as he always did. Roowlf was everyone's friend, even Poogy's. Making fun of her, was his way of saying he had actually kinda fallen in love with her. Nobody knew that though.

Laughing with Roowlf, was Foozie, Kermoot's best friend, and to the whole household for that matter. He would advise anyone who asked for help. Despite his gangster-like approach, he was actually a very nice guy.

Smiling at the active laughter between his two friends, was Animool. He was very smart, and always had dreams of kicking off a very successful drum career. Instead, he's stuck drumming for a tribute band, that kinda sucks. He's glad he is though. Because now he has a group of great friends.

Nodding, just 'cause, was Janooce. From the start with a wig business, Janooce thought she was destined to be a nobody, with no friends. When The Moopets came along, all those thoughts dissapeared. Plus, she was a great friend for getting The Moopets out of trouble with foreign citizens. It was a good thing she was bi-lingual.

Shaking her head at them all, was Miss Poogy. She might not seem like it, but she cared about her friends the most.

It was odd how much she cared, due to her past.

All she remembers is waking up from some sort of injury, then getting abused by her Ex. However, when she thinks back about it all, she thinks it was all worth it. Now she has friends, and her beloved Kermoot.

And speaking of Kermoot, he was the one, actually remembering the day they met...

Y'see, it all started in a back alley... Yes, a back alley. This is where Kermoot's humble beginning as a nobody, turned into a tale of a Moopet. Kermoot laid in the alley, covered in bumps and bruises from a previous beating he had. He was regretting something, crying his eyes out, wishing someone would put him out of his misery.

"Why'd she have to be so upset...?" He whimpered.

Then someone came along, in the middle of his time of sorrow.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" The person asked.

Kermoot shook his head.

The person helped him up.

"Someone shouldn't treat someone as special as you, this rotten..."

Kermoot raised an eyebrow. "As special as me...?"

"Yeah, aren't you Kermit the frog?"

Kermoot sighed. Something like this happened quite often.

"No, I am Kermoot. The Toad."

"Oh..." The stranger casually walked away, whistling, embarrassed.

Kermoot frowned. Everywhere he goes, they're mistaking him for Kermit the frog. Always. Who WAS this guy anyway?

That's when a Muppet poster came tumbling through the wind, and into Kermoot's possession. The poster had pictures of some of the more popular Muppets on it.

_"Fozzie Bear: When it comes to comedy, he's no joke!"_

_"Le Grande Diva, Miss Piggy"_

_"Kermit: The host with the most!"_

_"The Great Gonzo!"_

_"The Electric Mayhem: It's all about the music man!"_

Kermoot scanned the page. According to him, Kermit wasn't half bad. But there still were a lot of differences between him and himself. Kermit was a frog. He was a toad. Kermit was a light green. Kermoot was a dark green. Kermit had friends... He assumed, and... And Kermoot didn't have anything with... Her... But she was gone. Although he noticed... Kermoot had a name... Almost like Kermit's... Interesting.

Then it hit him like a heat tracking bowling ball, and he was the pin.

What if there's MORE of these similar Muppet types? Him, and whomever replaces the others, could be the most famous impersonators... EVER.

Kermoot took the little bit of pride he had left, and picked himself up to go get ready for a long trip to find... To find... Muppet impersonators... The name of them at the moment.


End file.
